


Mistake

by aomineavenue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomineavenue/pseuds/aomineavenue
Summary: after a year of separation, the two meet again.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Mistake

_“Honey!” you call out happily as you enter the apartment you shared with the love of your life, Bokuto Koutarou. You were pretty exhausted from work but coming home to the man you adore who can instantly lift up your spirits through his contagious bursts of energy was an award itself. “I’m home!” **  
**_

_However, the silence was almost deafening. A frown etches in your features at the peculiar atmosphere that engulfed you as you ventured further into the apartment. Sharing a roof with the volleyball player was always lively, it was never a dull moment. Despite the weird atmosphere, the very memory of coming home to an energetic Bokuto was always the highlight of any day because despite him being exhausted himself, he never failed to greet you with a huge smile plastered on his handsome face and pampering you with hugs and kisses until the both of you were a giggling mess. So not having the man greet you as he usually would, was enough to worry you._

_As you step foot in the small living room, your gaze eventually lands on your boyfriend who was sitting on one of the couches, looking particularly gloomy. Now, of course, you had experience with this side of your boyfriend a couple of times throughout your relationship with him, and even back then when the two of you were just friends in high school, so you didn’t think of anything out of the ordinary, telling yourself that he might have gone through a rough day at training._

_You eventually occupy the seat next to him and scoot yourself closer to close the gap between the two of you. However, it didn’t go unnoticed how he flinched from the slight contact of your fingers and scooted himself away from you. You feel your heart clench slightly, but not wanting to overthink, you try your best to be considerate by keeping the pain from showing in your features._

_“Bo…” you mumble softly, trying to capture his attention, “Is everyth—”_

_He cuts you off, his voice unwavering as he spoke as if he wasn’t giving you a any room to argue, “I can’t do this anymore.”_

_“I—what?”_

_You were practically begging silently for him to at least look at you, a lump forming in the back of your throat. He avoids your gaze, keeping his own locked on the carpeted floor as if it was the most interesting thing to ever exist. “I don’t love you anymore.”_

That was a year ago. 

You couldn’t exactly say when was the moment you had found solace in the pit of darkness that led after Bokuto ended things with you, and you weren’t exactly over what he had done, to be honest. After all, he was your first love. Your childhood sweetheart. You were told that the first heartbreak was something difficult to move on from. Of course, it took time and patience and a whole lot of support from your family and friends but you eventually were able to put the pieces of your shattered heart back together. Not that it was completely healed or anything for you to find someone new—it had just become bearable enough to breathe. 

It had been a while since you had seen the man himself, opting to avoid him whether it came to the circle of your friends the two of you shared, social media, and deleting his number from your phone when you had changed your own number. Everyone in your life knew that his name became forbidden to mention when you were around, and somehow, you were grateful for their consideration. It did somewhat, help you move on. 

However, a year has already passed and the pain that constricted you from functioning was no longer present. You were laughing and smiling more, joining your friends when you could and even searching for hobbies you may like to occupy your free time. You were finally happy. 

And even when he stands before you, looking as charming as ever and knocking the air out of your lungs, you no longer feel that pain. You were even the first one to flash him a smile. 

“Hi.” you greet him politely, the smile on your lips never wavering. 

He greets back breathlessly as he devours the angelic features that he had missed, “Hi.” 

“I didn’t think I’d see you here,” you say honestly, gesturing to the small engagement party of your high school friend. Well, you did know he was invited, your friend did mention they had invited him, you just weren’t expecting to see him in attendance as he often avoided gatherings with old friends, knowing you might make your own appearance. “But, you look good.” 

A smile so breathtaking adorns his features and you couldn’t but let the smile on your lips to widen, his aura still as contagious as you remember. “You look even better than I remember.” His words causes heat to rush up to cover your cheeks, mumbling a soft appreciation under your breath for his compliment. “I actually came hoping to see you.” 

“Oh?” you tilt your head to the side in curiosity. What could he possibly mean?

You watch as he lets out a heavy sigh, muttering softly in assurance to himself before meeting your gaze once more, your name rolling off his tongue. “I—I’m sorry. I made a mistake.” 

_Wait, what?_

As he notices you were about to speak, he raises a hand up to stop you. “Wait, can I talk first?” At the sight of your nod, he continues, “I was stupid. I broke up with you for stupid reasons and I get that now. You were the best thing in my life and I ruined it and I’m sorry for putting you through that. I—” he cuts himself off, his fingers balling into fists at his sides from the emotions that wanted to burst, “I—I can’t keep kissing strangers and pretend that they’re you. It’s you. It’s still you and It’ll always be you.” 

Were you hearing this right? Was this some kind of joke? You blink a couple of times, wanting to pinch yourself to check if you were hallucinating or asleep. “Please. Give me another chance. Come back,” he croaks, his eyes pleading. 

You had dreamed of this Bokuto the first few months after he had ended things, prayed to the Gods for him to come back. You had often beaten yourself up throughout your process of healing, wondering where you went wrong, or what you could have done for him to stay. 

_I don’t love you anymore._

Those words haunted you day and night, repeating in your head like some sick mantra. If the past you a year ago had experienced this, there was no doubt, you would have jumped right back into his arms. Why not back then? Why now? Yes, you avoided him as much as you could but if he was sincere, couldn’t he have found a way through your friends that he was friends with if he really did love you? What brought such a change? Did those ‘ _strangers_ ’ he had been with throughout your year of separation, had not been enough to satisfy him? Questions flooded your mind causing a headache to fast approach, but despite the curiosity coursing through your veins, you couldn’t bring yourself to ask. 

Maybe it was your pride, maybe it wasn’t. But the thing was, you could no longer see him in your future like you used to. Back then, you often imagined walking down the aisle and meeting Bokuto at the end of it. Often daydreamed who your children will look more like. But now, even when you racked through your brain at that very moment, you couldn’t find a single picture with Bokuto in it. 

He calls out your name to recapture your attention, and you meet his gaze once more, his features showing nothing but desperation and somehow, maybe a little, you couldn’t help but feel your heart break. Not for you, but for _him._

You shake your head at him, tearing your gaze away. 

“I don’t love you anymore.” those words he told you back then being repeated, this time, by _you._


End file.
